


11 Job #writober2020

by YungWenLean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean
Summary: Drabble. Writing speeches that sound spontaneous is not easy. Lucky for Job Truniht, it will take months before he needs this one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	11 Job #writober2020

**Author's Note:**

> Keep keeping on with #writober2020. I really want to write more smut, but somehow I end up with gen that only is porn in the "man fucks the whole country at once"-sense.

_Боже, сколько правды в глазах государственных шлюх!_

DDT, Родина

Yang and his likes get medals for being strategic. They get promoted for thinking ten steps ahead.

Job won’t get a medal for this, but a promotion, in his own way.

“The bloodshed could have been prevented”... no, not just bloodshed. Some bloodshed can be justified, after all. The heroic sacrifices. “The unnecessary bloodshed”, yes, this is better. 

“You know that I believe that sacrifices have to be made in the name of freedom and democracy, but…”

But what? He has to somehow point out that he’s not soft, but he voted against the campaign because violence is only justified when there is a chance of winning, that they have to liberate those still in chains, but it can’t be a suicide mission. “Suicide mission”, that was good. Maybe something about how it's only a suicide mission if you are risking, no, sacrificing, your own life. Not other people’s lives, like those who voted in favour of the campaign did.

Job Trunicht looks at the clock. 17:54. The speech is not coming together tonight. He’ll call it a day. He’s not in a hurry, it’s not like it’s due tomorrow, or even this week, or even this month. This campaign has not even started yet. He has time to find the right words for the perfect reaction.


End file.
